Field
This invention relates to an umbrella assembly, more particularly it relates to an umbrella base of an umbrella.
Description of the Related Art
Large umbrellas, including for example patio umbrellas, typically are connected to an umbrella base to maintain the umbrella in an upright position. Ballast material can be used to weigh down the umbrella base to keep the umbrella upright. Examples of ballast include concrete, stone, sand and other heavy flowable materials.
Umbrella bases with such ballast materials generally are not easily transported, or compactly stored or packaged. Traditional umbrella bases may then be expensive to ship and/or difficult to move to a different location.